wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Jam 2
Space Jam 2 is an upcoming 2021 American live-action/animated sports comedy film directed by Terence Nance and starring basketball player LeBron James. The film is a sequel to the 1996 film Space Jam. The film is scheduled to be released on July 16, 2021. Cast *LeBron James as himself *Sonequa Martin-Green as Savannah James *Klay Thompson *Diana Taurasi *Nneka Ogwumike *Anthony Davis *Damian Lillard *Chiney Ogwumike 'Voice Cast' *Eric Bauza as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *Rachel Ramras as Lola Bunny *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Jeff Bergman as Elmer Fudd *Jim Cummings as Taz Characters of Osmosis Jones franchise Animation voice cast * Chris Rock as Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones * David Hyde Pierce as''' Drixenol "Drix" Koldreliff''' * Brandy Norwood as''' Leah Estrogen''' * William Shatner '''as '''Mayor Phlegmming * Ron Howard as Tom Colonic * Laurence Fishburne as Thrax Development A sequel to Space Jam was planned as early as 1997. As development began, Space Jam 2 was going to involve a new basketball competition between the Looney Tunes and a new villain named Berserk-O!. Artist Bob Camp was tasked with designing Berserk-O! and his henchmen. Joe Pytka would have returned to direct and Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone signed on as the animation supervisors. However, Michael Jordan did not agree to star in a sequel. According to Camp, a producer lied to design artists by claiming that Jordan had signed on in order to keep development going. Warner Bros. eventually canceled plans for Space Jam 2. The potential sequel reentered development as Spy Jam and was to star Jackie Chan in a different script. The studio was also planning a film titled Race Jam which would have starred Jeff Gordon. Additionally, Pytka revealed that following the first film's success, he had been pitched a story for a sequel that would have starred professional golfer Tiger Woods, with Jordan in a smaller role. Pytka explained how the idea came from an out of studio script conference, with people who worked on the original film allegedly involved. Producer Ivan Reitman was reportedly in favor of a film which would again star Jordan. The follow-up films were ultimately cancelled in favor of Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003). A film titled Skate Jam was in early development with Tony Hawk in the starring role. Plans were underway for production to begin immediately following the release of Looney Tunes: Back in Action, but was cancelled given the poor financial reception to said film despite improved critical reception. Production In February 2014, Warner Bros. officially announced development of a sequel that will star LeBron James. Charlie Ebersol was set to produce, while Willie Ebersol wrote the script. By May of the same year, James was quoted as saying, "I've always loved Space Jam. It was one of my favorite movies growing up. If I have the opportunity, it will be great." In July 2015, James and his film studio, SpringHill Entertainment, signed a deal with Warner Bros. for television, film and digital content after receiving positive reviews for his role in Trainwreck. ''By 2016, Justin Lin signed onto the project as director, and co-screenwriter with Andrew Dodge and Alfredo Botello. In November 2016, a teaser trailer in the form of a Nike advertisement, was released on Twitter under #MonstarsBack. Later in December, Bugs Bunny and the Monstars appeared in a Foot Locker commercial starring Blake Griffin and Jimmy Butler. By August 2018, Lin left the project, and Terence Nancewas hired to direct the film. In September 2018, Ryan Coogler was announced as a producer for the film. SpringHill Entertainment released a promotional teaser image officially announcing the film, with production set to begin in 2019 during the NBA off-season. Filming will take place in California and will shoot within a 30 mile radius of Los Angeles. Prior to production, the film received $21.8 million in tax credits as a result of a new tax incentive program from the state. In February 2019, after releasing the official logo with a promotional poster, ''Space Jam 2 was announced to be scheduled for release on July 16, 2021. Principal photography began on June 25, 2019. Category:Theatrical movies